


A Prince's Love and Desire

by NanakoNohr



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Desire, F/M, Forbidden Love, Lemon, Lemons, Love, Love Confessions, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakoNohr/pseuds/NanakoNohr
Summary: Noctis is supposed to wed Luna. His true love, Nanako is set to marry Luna’s brother, Ravus. This arrangement is found out days before Noctis himself is scheduled to marry Luna. Noctis is shocked and heartbroken, but knows that his fate, just like Luna’s and Nanako’s aren’t their own choice.While in Altissia he, Ignis, Gladio and Prompto are out enjoying the sites. While out he sees Nanako and an encounter occurs between the friends and first time lovers.





	1. Altissia

While in Altissia Noctis, Ignis, Gladio and Prompto were out enjoying the sites. Noctis wandered away from the guys for a second to look out into the water. He had a lot on his mind and really wished he could just forget it all. While walking to the edge of one of the platforms, Noctis stopped in his tracks. He couldn’t believe his eyes, it’s her, it’s really her. 

“Nanako?” he asked himself shocked to see his former girlfriend walking around Altissia.

Her long black hair was gently blowing around from the breeze off of the water. He was struck by how her slender petite figure had over the few years apart had changed to reflect the body of a woman.

Noctis saw her turn to look in his direction and their eyes locked. Nanako’s blue eyes were shining brighter than ever. 

Nanako suddenly stopped on the sidewalk as she and Noctis locked eyes. She gasped and felt her heart skip. Nanako couldn’t believe Noctis was in front of her. His styled, but messy jet black hair moved in the refreshing breeze and she found herself melting at his smirk that he offered her.

“Noctis!” she yelled as she ran towards him and threw her arms around him.

Noctis put up no resistance and pulled her in close to him.

“Nanako, it’s so good to see you,” he confessed to her as their faces mirrored each other.

They looked deep into each other’s eyes and down at their lips. They both wanted to feel them again, their soft touch.

Nanako ran her fingertips gently down the side of his face. Holding his gaze she said softly “I’ve missed you so much Noct.” She bit her lip to stop her from what she really wanted to do.

Noctis pulled her even tighter to his body and let his desire for her reveal itself.

“Oh Nanako,” he started as he leaned into her.

“Hello Nanako,” Ignis interrupted.

The two instantly separated and dropped their embrace. Noctis blushed as he rubbed his neck and tried to hide his desire. Nanako couldn’t meet Ignis’s gaze and found herself straightening her shirt.

“He-llo Ignis,” she stammered out as she blushed as well. 

Nanako wondered why she was so shy like this. She was no longer a teenager, who got caught with a boyfriend. She was a woman who was embracing a former lover. Surely she could remove her emotions and let it the reality of it just be what it was. She took a deep breath and looked up to meet his gaze.

“Oh! Gladio and Prompto too,” she giggled and felt relief at seeing Prompto there. He had always been a close confidant of hers and Noctis.

“Nanako!” Prompto yelled as he rushed forward to hug her.

The two old friends embraced. Prompto began to instantly ramble on about their adventures and show Nanako pictures on his camera. He walked her to a nearby cafe table so they could catch up. Nanako let Prompto lead her away from the group, relieved that he had saved her from Ignis’s watching eyes.

Noctis slinked past Ignis and Gladio hoping to avoid a lecture. He joined the friends at their cafe table and sat down next to Prompto. His eyes still fixated on Nanako but clearly trying to avoid upsetting Ignis.

“What are the odds,” Gladio said, while watching the three friends interact.

“Well, it should come as no surprise that she is here,” Ignis responded. “Since she is due to wed Ravus and he is Luna’s brother,” he continued as he watched the trio at the table.

It merely looked like three friends reunited catching up on old times. Gladio and Ignis saw pictures being shared, stories reminisced about and laughs shared. 

“However, we need to keep an eye on the two of them,” Ignis stated matter of factly. “You know as well as I do, the trouble those two can get into together,” he continued as he pushed his glasses up on his face.

Gladio nodded as he crossed his arms.

\-----

Gladio and Ignis ended up joining the trio at the table. As time passed they forgot that they were supposed to be keeping Nanako and Noctis away from each other. They both relaxed and joined the others in talking about all the fun times they shared years before. 

Suddenly Nanako’s phone rang. She looked down and saw who it was. Her happy face changed into one of concern.

“Excuse me, it’s Ravus, I need to take this,” she said quickly as she got up and walked away from the table.

The guy’s eyes met and Noctis looked down. He was instantly reminded that they weren’t here together as it felt they were. He was here to marry Luna and she was here to be wed to his soon to be brother in law. 

“Noct, I’m so-” Prompto started to say, realizing the toll that it was taking on Noctis.

“It’s no big deal,” Noctis said interrupting him, trying to act like it didn’t hurt him. “We are different people now, with different responsibilities,” he said as he looked away. “We have our roles to fill,” he trailed off saying.

Ignis and Gladio shared a look. They both knew that Noctis and Nanako were not over each other, and that they probably never would be. Gladio nodded his head at Ignis in a silent vow to make sure the two lovers didn’t act on their unquenched feelings.

“Sorry about that,” Nanako said coming back to the table with a huge smile on her face. A totally different look than when she left.

“Ravus can’t make our dinner plans and has encouraged me to dine with friends,” she said grinning as her eyes fixed on Noctis. With hope in them she asked “Would you all care to join me for dinner?”

“Yes, we’d love to,” Noctis answered without thinking. 

He would love to be around her a bit longer if he could. He didn’t want this moment with her to ever end, he couldn’t bare to lose her again.

Embarrassed he quickly added “Well that is if we can Iggy. It’s your call,” as he tried to sound uninterested.

Ignis sighed, he himself missed Nanako too and wanted to spend time with her but he also wanted to avoid any rekindled old flames between her and Noctis. He knew that if they didn’t dine with her Noctis would be useless the next few days.

“We’d love to Nanako,” Ignis said genuinely. 

\---

“Our reservations were here,” Nanako said as the group stopped outside of one of the nicest restaurants in Altissia. “I called earlier to add more to the party and asked for a private balcony.”

“Lady Nanako and guests, welcome,” the matradee said as he smiled meeting Nanako’s eyes. “Please follow me, we have your balcony ready,” he said as he escorted the party to a private terrace.

“Whoa!” Prompto said as they walked through the restaurant. “Have you ever been any place this fancy Noct?” he asked eagerly looking around at all of the candles, glass and elaborate decor.

“I...don’t...think so,” Noctis said barely listening as his eyes followed Nanako leading them to their table. His mind and needs were racing as they all reached the terrace.

The private balcony sat above the water canals and faced out towards Altissia. The sight was breathtaking, every part of the city was lit up and seemed to glow against a starry sky. The moonlight danced along the water making it seem like glass.

“This is indeed, the best place to dine in all of Altissia,” Ignis said trying to hide his excitement. He was hoping to try one of their world renowned dishes.

“Iggy could probably work here as the main Chef and still teach them a thing or two,” Gladio said as he slapped Ignis on his back.

The friends settle down and stay there late into the evening laughing and joking while catching up on old times. 

While Ignis and Gladio haven’t let their guard down totally, they have relaxed some. Both Nanako and Noctis seem to have remembered their current roles and responsibilities. The flirting they once shared disappeared and Prompto sat between them blocking any physical contact.

They all have many alcohol beverages, but no one notices that Nanako and Noctis barely touch theirs. Soon Ignis, Gladio and Prompto are feeling the effects of all of their drinks. Nanako and Noctis play along.

“Noct-tis,” Ignis says trying to regain his composure. “We need to head back. Lady Nanako, will you be ok, would you like Gladio to escort you back to where you're staying?” he offers as he stumbles a bit on the patio.

Gladio worries for a second, as he knows he shouldn’t be escorting anyone, much less Ravus’s wife to be back to her room. He hasn’t been this intoxicated in a while. He still tries to pull himself together in case she says yes.

“I think we are all staying at the same hotel,” Nanako giggles out. Her face flushed from some alcohol.

“Oh you are also at the Leville?” Ignis asked, secretly realizing how drunk he was. He should have realized that. All of them had let their guard down this evening, he would make sure it didn’t happen again on his end.

“Yes I am, shall we?” Nanako said holding her arm out for one of the gentlemen to take it.

Prompto quickly offered his arm and Nanako giggled taking it and walked in the lead towards the hotel.

Ignis, Gladio and Noctis looked at the unlikely couple and laughed in their drunken stupor as they followed them to the hotel.

“Does Ravus always work this late,” Ignis asked curious as to the moves of the Empire. He secretly hoped he would remember this conversation in the morning.

“Not usually but I can’t be sure,” Nanako said over her shoulder to Ignis. “We don’t share the same room as we aren’t married yet. So I don’t know his schedule,” she said. 

As she turned her head forward she gave Noctis a smirk that no one caught but him.

“Oh, I’m sorry to pry Lady Nanako,” Ignis quickly said, ignorant of her shared look with Noctis.

It wasn’t his business but knowing how she was with Noctis he never expected her not to share a room with her soon to be husband. He quickly realized in his drunken stupor that she probably still loved Noctis and that Ravus did not get the same treatment.

“No worries Ignis,” she giggled. “We are here,” she continued. “I can take the elevator up,” she said as she entered the glass elevator with all of them. 

“5th floor please,” Ignis barely got out to the attendant, thankful that he remembered where their room was.

“Top floor please Jeffrey,” Nanako said nonchalantly as she fumbled for her room key.

“Of course Lady Nanako,” the elevator attendant responded.

Bing! The 5th floor button lite up and the boys exited the elevator.

Ignis summoned all he could to be sober to watch Noctis and Nanako as they said their good-byes.

“See you soon Noctis,” Nanako said innocently.

“It was great to see you Nanako! See you at the wedding,” Noctis said waving, as he turned walking towards their room.

The elevator doors close. Both Ignis and Gladio breath a sigh of relief. Ignis knew first hand the sexual deviance of those two together. Gladio had heard of the escapades and was happy he didn’t have to break up their good times.

“Oh man, how great was it to see Nanako, Noct?” Prompto asked, totally ignorant to Ignis and Gladio. 

He wrapped his arms around Noctis’s neck and they walked into their room.

“It was great to catch up with her of course,” Noctis responded.

All of the guys entered the room and prepared for bed. Ignis, Gladio and Prompto felt more drunk and tired than usual. They found themselves collapsing on the bed in exhaustion.

\---

Nanako was on the balcony of her room praying he would show up. She gave him all the signs and information he would need to find her. She looked up at the full moon and felt the bright beams shine down on her body.

She had worn the lingerie that she had bought for her upcoming wedding night. She hated it at the time but now she loved it. Nanako wanted Noctis to see her in this and claim her once again as his. She traced the lace along her cleavage looking at the moon and remembering their intimate times together.

Their first kiss, their first sexual encounter and their continued desire for each other all flashed in her mind. She longed for him for years and it took all she had to show restraint today. All through dinner she wanted to reach over and kiss his soft lips. She wanted to pull him close to her and slowly slide her hand up his inner thigh.

“Oh Noctis...” she said out loud letting her fantasy continue.

“I just walked in and you’re already calling my name,” Noctis said with a smirk on his face.


	2. Desires Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After randomly running into each other years after their relationship ended, Noctis shows up to Nanako's hotel room. The two former lovers give in to their desires.

Startled, Nanako turned around to see him in the doorway to her suite. He was wearing his usual attire, a black t-shirt that showed off his muscular chest, black pants and his favorite pair of combat boots. 

“Always the smartass,” she said grinning back at him.

Noctis closed the door behind him and started walking towards her on the balcony. He tossed the extra key she snuck to him at dinner on the coffee table. He approached her on the balcony where she stood in the moonlight. 

As he walked he couldn’t control his eyes as he let them wander over her body. Nanako was still the small framed petite girl he fell in love with years ago. However her figure had gotten more curvy in the few years that they were apart. Nanako’s large breasts were barely covered by her low cut black lacy lingerie. The lace was see through and he could see her pale skin shimmering in the light of the moon. The dress flared as it reached her hips but he could still see the curves underneath that he longed to grab onto. 

The long trail on the back of her dress flowed in the gentle breeze from the wind as did her long jet black hair. Noctis noticed she had curled her hair since dinner and as it danced in the breeze he caught a faint hint of vanilla. A scent she always favored. He knew he would not and could not hold back his desire. He missed her, all of her, for years and now she was within reach and near him again.

“You know you missed me,” he said when he approached her flashing his smirk again.

Noctis quickly pulled her body against his and wrapped his arms around her. The two former lovers faced each other and locked eyes. Love and desire flowed between them in the air. Noctis kissed her deeply on her soft bright red lips. He heard Nanako moan slightly and felt her return his kiss. He let his hands roam her body, gripping her curves and pressing his desire against her. 

Nanako moaned while still not letting their passionate kiss stop. She felt Noctis’s hands on her hips and felt her slit grow wet with desire as he pulled her into his body. She offered no resistance to his advances and dug her nails into his back.

Noctis pulled away from their kiss and looked into her eyes, still holding her against him.

“Nanako, I…” he started.

“Let me serve my Prince,” Nanako whispered, interrupting him with a smirk on her face this time.

Nanako kissed him and then began to kiss down his neck. She licked at parts of his collar bone that weren’t covered by his shirt. Noctis moaned allowing his desire to increase in him. Nanako slid her hands up his shirt and ran her nails gently down his chest to the tops of his pants. She returned to kissing him deeply as she untied his pants and slid one of her small hands down them. Nanako found his desire and wrapped her hand around it, moaning while still kissing him deeply.

Noctis quickly pulled away from the kiss.

“Nanako!” he gasped as he encouraged her hand on his throbbing member.

It had been so long since she had touched him the feeling was overwhelming.

Nanako giggled as she slid her hand up and down his shaft.

“Yes? My Prince?” she smirked at him as she gripped it harder in her hand.

“I...missed...you,” Noctis barely got out over the waves of pleasure hitting him.

Nanako giggled and let her hand go so she could remove his shirt. Her eyes swelled with desire seeing his muscular chest and body laid out before her. She started kissing his neck and going down his chest. She stopped at his nipples to gently lick them and bite them as she gripped his member again in one of her small hands.

Noctis puts his hand on the back of her head to guide her, despite knowing she will always do and get what she wants anyway. As he felt her tongue on him he moaned and gently pushed her head further down his chest.

Nanako slowly increased the speed that she ran her hand up and down his aching shaft as she kissed lower on his chest. As her kisses approached his waist Noctis began breathing heavily and was still gently pushing her lower. Nanako wanted to taste him again and make him weak. His weakness for her was driving her desire and she felt it seep further down her thighs.

Noctis wanted to feel her mouth and throat around him again. It had been so long since he felt that satisfaction and he was on the verge of it. He was trying to be subtle with his guiding but at the same point he was close to losing control and forcing himself down her throat. Noctis felt her reach his waist and her hands pull his pants down. He braced himself and looked down. Noctis saw Nanako on her knees and his throbbing member inches from her lips.

He gasped out in desire and went to pull her head towards his shaft.

Nanako loved seeing Noctis like this and knew she was getting him close to when he would take over. She didn’t want that yet and as she felt his eyes on her, watching her on her knees inches from his desire she deliberately licked her lips and looked up at him. Their eyes met and she knew it was time.

Nanako slid her soft red lips all the way down his hard shaft and let her tongue guide it deep into her throat till she hit the base.

“FUCK!” Noctis yelled out feeling him fill her throat.

He fell back against the railing of the balcony. One hand gripped the railing and the other pulled hard on Nanako’s hair. The sensation overwhelmed him and he almost felt his legs give out. Noctis heard Nanako giggle and felt the vibration of it all around his member.

“Nanako…” he moaned as he leaned his head back.

Nanako loved making him weak. She quickly slid her mouth faster and faster up and down his thick shaft. His hand was still on her head but she was the one in charge. She let one of her own hands find her slit and play in it’s wetness. This made her rhythm more intense as she continued to pump his member with her throat. She could taste some of his seed seeping out and eagerly swallowed what she could

Noctis looked down and felt like he could pass out. But he wanted more, and he wanted to make her feel weak. Noctis shook his head and regained some control over the desire that was plunging his body into pleasure. 

He gripped her long black hair in his hand and pulled her up to meet his face as he bent over.

“Your Prince wants more,” he whispered to her, letting his desire to dominate her flow over him. “And he will take what he wants!”

Noctis kissed her deeply and picked up her small, curvy body and threw her over his shoulder as he walked towards the bed.

“I want more of my Princess,” he said in full control, knowing what he wanted.

Noctis threw her down on the bed and straddled her quickly. Seeing her body on display for him but hidden behind the lace drove him mad. She was his and he would have her. Noctis ripped open her lingerie dress. 

“Noct!” Nanako gasped in pleasure. She loved it when he lost control, her body craved it.

Nanako’s large breasts were no longer hidden by her dress. Noctis immediately took one at a time into his mouth, licking and sucking on each. Nanako moaned and placed her hand on the back of his head, encouraging him to continue his actions. She spread her legs wide, desiring him and giving into him dominating her.

As Noctis sucked on her breasts, her moans driving him more in the desire, he ripped her panties off. He felt her wetness on his fingers and instantly plunged them into her slit.

Nanako gasped and her body arched back. The feeling of his fingers deep in her, pounding against her was driving her over the edge. Her slit filled with more wetness and she spread her legs wide.

“Noctis...please...I want you,” she begged as her body bucked against his fingers buried deep in her slit.

Noctis kissed her deeply as he removed his fingers. He ran his hand over his own desire, letting her wetness coat his member. He teased her slit with his desire. Nanako moaned and whimpered.

“Please...Noct,” she continued to beg her body dripping onto him.

Noctis used one hand and pinned her arms above her body. He looked deep into her blue eyes and kissed her. As they kissed, Noctis continued to tease her slit slowly and gently. He loved hearing her whimper and beg for him. He then suddenly shoved his full aching shaft deep inside her.

Their kiss was broken by both of them gasping in pleasure. Noctis felt her body grip his member and Nanako fell into the ecstasy of him penetrating her. Nanako wrapped her legs around his waist and started to work her slit up and down his desire. Noctis opened his eyes and watched Nanako’s body as she built herself into a fury. She wanted his seed and he wanted to give it to her.

Noctis let go of her hands and placed his tightly around her hips. He lifted her body off of the bed and began to violently shove his member harder and deeper into her drenched slit. 

“Noct…” Nanako moaned as she rolled her head back on the bed. “You..’re...so...deep,” she barely got out as his thrust became rougher.

Nanako loved feeling him so deep inside of her, she missed it. She felt her slit tighten around him even more as he pounded against her body.

“Fuck Nanako!” Noctis moaned. “You’re so...tight,” he gasped out feeling her climax approaching and his desire gripped even harder by her body.

Noctis firmly grabbed her hips and thrusted harder wanting to flood her body with desire and his seed. His eyes focused on her body but he quickly was becoming dizzy with pleasure. Sweat dripped from his body onto hers as he furiously shoved his shaft as deep as he could into her.

“You’re going to break me!” Nanako screamed, still moving her body in rhythm with his. “Fuck! You’re so deep!”

Her body was so close to climaxing she couldn’t focus anymore, her body was taking over. Her slit was dripping in wetness and desire. She could feel it all over her and Noctis. Her large breasts were bouncing with each push into her. He was so deep he was breaking her, she allowed her climax to overtake her.

“Noct!” she screamed as she felt her slit spasm around his shaft.

Her back arched, pushing her breasts up as they continued to bounce. She grabbed the sheets as her whole body tightened, lost in ecstasy. 

Noctis cursed loudly feeling her slit spasm around him. He couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Nanako!” he yelled as he started to fall on top of her but was able to brace himself at the last second.

He felt his pent up desire flooding into her and filling her tight slit. He almost passed out from feeling himself feeding her his seed again. 

“Mmm...Noct,” Nanako said through sleepy eyes as she was still feeling her climax. 

She slowly started to move her hips, milking all of his seed into her. Noctis thrusted again to penetrate her deeper and make sure she had all that she wanted. He gasped out loud again collapsed onto her as gave her the last of her desire.

Nanako giggled in his ear and wrapped her arms around him. She lightly let her nails play along his back and ran them up into his hair. She felt his body moving against hers as he breathed heavy, trying to recover. She kissed his forehead and played in his hair, as he always loved.

“I missed you too Noct,” she whispered as she closed her eyes savoring this secret moment they had together


End file.
